Talk:The Falls
Does anyone know if there's another rez shrine besides the one at the very start of the zone? I can't find another one (before the Wind Riders at the pool, anyway). It's quite a hike... --Tinarto 03:58, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :AFAIK that is the only rez shrine in the area. --Rainith 11:04, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks. --Tinarto 16:03, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::Thats why i hate this area: i had to explore a little bit at the end, with signet of stamina on me, and attacked a warthog....it killed me.... aaargh bye Legendary cartographer Wow. That's pretty. I've always wondered, can you reach Fissue of Woe from here like you can get to the UW with that statue in Lonar's Pass? :I think I checked it once and it did not offer that, but I am not sure now. --Karlos 12:57, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::I am sure I've checked it, and it did not offer that. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:08, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::I checked it yesterday, while attempting to run through the area. Just offers enchantments (Holy Blessing or something (+3 health gen, +25 max health) & something else I didn't check) for cash. So now you have someone who checked it within memory to verify. Course, this is like, a month after the fact. d: ... Although that statue looks even more awesome when we have favor. XD --Tinarto 16:03, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, like this: http://img182.imageshack.us/img182/6390/fallsfavourtl1.jpg ^_^ (feel free to use) You can have more than 6 party members. But it's quite unrealistic to have 8 there. ;) -- numma_cway 15:26, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Hard Mode : I had 291 foes to kill, thus lowering the minimum number indicated atm. (Duncan Idaho, 03:56, 7 May 2007 (GMT)) I recently vanquished this area, having killed 306 enemies, which is above the previously stated maximum of 303. 24.186.196.214 02:25, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Just checked the shrine and its similar to Majesty's rest, it offers To courage and To conquest... I ve gotten 287, massacred by the windriders... Bigcowdt 04:20, 26 September 2007 (CDT) I got through tonight with 282 kills in HM. Dynablue 05:38, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Another rider-ridden area... Great... >_< Mamnoon Lagoon was bad enough, and that place is TINY... RoseOfKali 23:10, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Bah. Had little trouble with the riders in Mamnoon and even less here. The Life Pods were a bigger nuisance. Mesmers excel at interrupts and suck at AoE, so a Minion Master to provide extra targets and a SF ele or two (who care little about interrupts) do a fine job of stemming the tide. :) SarielV 09:51, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I am vanquishing, have 322 foes and 6 to go. Will change max foes to 328 then (have screen for proof if needed). User:Aldaron Nirnaeth 19:57, 23 August 2008, (Amsterdam time) :All you guys REALLY don't have to put a note here explaining lowering the minimum or raising the maximum (within reason, if it's only a few off it's believable, if it's a ton of a difference a screen is needed) --Gimmethegepgun 23:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) why douse the notes about the bosses explain maelstrom like it was a elite skill? :s :Because it's a cool and popular skill and is otherwise not available until later in the game. At this point in the game, it pretty much acts as an elite, as you don't see true elites until the Crystal Desert. RoseOfKali 19:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC)